Poems
by yaoifan124
Summary: This is just a bunch of poems I had typed up based on books I read. Starting from my first one on... Hope you enjoy some of them.
1. Your Love

**Your Love**

The one that you love,

Will always be there.

To have and to hold,

Even when your in despair.

--

The days of the week,

The nights of the days.

You can follow your love,

Even through this maze.


	2. You Cannot Help

**You Cannot Help**

You cannot help the crying grounds,

That lay beneath your feet.

Even if it is the power,

Of a strong man you meet.

--

You cannot help the crying men,

That fall to their knees.

They won't get up,

Even if they were stung by a bee.

--

You cannot help the crying families,

That are shocked by the news.

Each will wallow,

Before they can snooze.

--

You cannot help the crying children,

For they have lost their friend too.

They won't be around this year,

Even when they say 'I want to see you'.


	3. Falling Water

**Falling Water**

We hop to each rock,

Skip, jump, leap.

Where the fish go,

With the heap.

--

Each stone,

With each slime.

The wind brisk past,

Smelling of sweet lime.

--

Take the next step,

Slip or fall.

No use trying to stop it,

There goes the jumping ball.

--

The water splashes,

Leaving no trace.

Not a single shoe,

Or lace.


	4. Love Me Forever

**Love Me Forever**

The shining stars,

The unbearable light.

The half moon,

Is just right.

--

Why do you love me,

I will never know.

Will you save me,

With the temperature low.

--

The cold touch,

The entwining love.

The unremitting course,

That takes place in a cove.

--

You leave me clueless,

As well as do I.

We always tell the truth,

Even when we want to tell a lie.

--

Your unbearable to the touch,

The scent sends me flying.

I don't know if its real,

Or the stuff your buying.

--

Either way,

I want you to stay.

Never leave my side,

Out by this bay.


	5. When I See You

**When I See You**

He comes every tired night,

To see my face.

It makes my night,

Wrapping me with his heartless lace.

--

Is it pure luck?

Or is it down right fate?

Who knows which one,

As long as he's not late.

--

I see it with my own eyes,

Up in the cold midnight bliss.

Will you stop by this time,

And give me one last cold, stone kiss?

--

You left me here,

Shattered into a million bits.

I don't know how I will survive,

Even with all these first aid kits.

--

I lay here,

On the cold, wet ground.

Waiting for you to return,

With one last round.


	6. My Choice

**My Choice**

Do I go left?

Or do I go right?

You two are breaking me,

From day to night.

--

Will I chose you?

Or will it be him?

I climbed high,

And out on a limb.

--

Why is their hate?

And no sign of love?

Will you catch me?

When I fall from above.

--

I made a choice,

Whether you like it or not.

Meet me out here,

Out on this empty lot.


	7. No Love

**No Love**

Love,

Its not my best subject.

It comes and goes,

Just like a passing boat.

--

I am stranded out here,

On this big body of water.

I look at the sunset,

As the sun moves down.

--

Another day,

Hoping for the one.

Another day,

With disappointment and hurt.

--

I crouch down,

And sit on the boat floor.

Tears slip past,

As my eyes show of nothing.

--

My soul is lost,

Nowhere to be found.

As my heart is dark,

Filled with despair.

--

The boat moves silently,

Along the dark black water.

No one else sighted,

As it flows along.

--

The calm night is unbearable,

For just my own ears.

My lips won't speak,

Not a single word or sound.

--

I put my hands on my ears,

As I block the silence away.

My teeth sink into my bottom lip,

Trying to stop the quivering.

--

I hurt in so much pain,

That my heart is becoming nothing.

I wish for love,

To take this all away.

--

The kind of love,

With bright colors,

No more misery,

And nothing but happiness.

--

But that is not happening,

Not with me.

My heart is dying,

As my soul is lost forever.

--

Tears turn black,

As my blood grows dark.

The whole inside of me,

Is disappearing with every breath.

--

I can't take this anymore,

Not with all the suffering.

The dark heart in my chest,

Has just died.

--

I raise a dagger,

Up to my throat.

This was it,

This was my last hope.

--

I pierce it through my throat,

My breathing is stopped,

And I fall to the boat floor,

Dead.


	8. My Light

**My Light**

You are my light,

You are my sun.

The burning desire,

That lay beyond your eyes.

--

Hold me tight,

Hold me long.

The warmth of your arms,

Heal my tattered heart.

--

Kiss me lightly,

Kiss me gently.

Your smooth lips upon mine,

Feel like the Sakura petals that fall.

--

Don't leave me here,

Don't leave me lonely.

You are my sun,

My only shinning light.


End file.
